Can't slap this
by MormonMafia
Summary: ADA Rachael Monroe's brother Donte, says no women could ever slap him because he is too damn charming and sexy. They decide to bet on his ego but an under cover Olivia gets in the way of their game
1. Donte and his Date

Thursday 7:34pm the 12th

It was pretty dark out side thanks to daylight savings time making the whole nation turn back their clocks an hour. The streets were some what quite after the baseball game that had just finished with our home team losing miserably to some southern hicks down south. Most people including young teens rioted the streets every damn baseball game after we the home town had made a victory. But, morale was low this time because we had been in a losing streak for ever it seems now. This had become our sixth loss. I could hear cars just passing by on the roads. No profanity no drunkin fools and no police. What a fucking bore. I myself stayed inside the house because our baseball team sucked so much I really didn't want to show up because if I wanted to see a team that sucked much ass, I could do it at home. And that's what I did. I just sat there. Watching the after math of the game on the news channel talking concernly about every god damn story they reported on. I was so fucking bored. An idea popped in my head to just get my bored ass off the couch and go outside and light a fire in the streets near the baseball stadium. No one else was so why the hell not. Seemed like a very good idea. Just as I was about to get my ass up and grab a near by lighter on a corner table, my apartment door opened and slammed against the wall. I stood up to go see what was going on. I turned the corner and there was my brother with his most recent one night stand.

"Hey! Rachael, what's going on tonight, huh?" Surprisingly his speech wasn't slurred. He walked around Rachael and into the living room confusedly. "Where's a... where's T-Tony, Tommy, Tim?"

"It's Drako." Rachael said crossing her arms. "My boyfriends name is Drako. And he is not here cuz he had to do overnight catering down in Mocentre." She then looked over at her brother's one night stand girl and noticed she looked like she had just finished drinking two packs of red bull.

"Mocentre? Damn that's like fifty miles away." He talked like he was really concerned for his sister, and he was. "Wasn't today uh, special for you guys or something?" he looked down at his date that he had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. The girl was cracking her neck, bending, twisting like she was about to do a double back flip.

"Yeah." She sounded depressed. "It was. It was our three month anniversary. But ya know…" she slowly rubbed her arm and looked away. "You gotta get paid. That's all he's trying to do."

"Me and my date just came here for a pit stop, but do you want me to stay with you instead, Rachael?" he took his arm off his date and put his hand in his pocket.

"NO. No. Of course not. I don't need a pity party from my brother especially when you have _plans_ with your date…uhm…" she looked at him then he looked at his date. His date started to smile like what the hell you better know my name. He stared at his dates mouth trying to remember her name as she slowly sounded it out for him.

"Je-Jenn…"

"Jenny!" he shouted out towards his sister. "My dates name is Jenny." He looked relieved that he got away with not knowing his one night stand dates name as he wrapped his arm around his dates shoulder again. His date looked up at him with a bratty attitude.

"My name is _Jennifer_, NOT JENNY." Jennifer huffed as she finished her sentence. Rachael looked like she was about to bust a gut, almost burst out laughing at her brother's total disrespect for his date. Rachael cleared he throat and looked towards her brother for an explanation of playing the wrong name game. He looked towards his sister. She crossed her arms.

"Well. You see." He turned towards Jennifer. "Baby. I didn't want to…offend you with using your full name…because I understand that most beautiful and curvatious women in the world don't like that. So I was just doing my best as a gentleman to make sure you are not disrespected like that…and I came up with the name Jenny cuz it's a cute and sexy." He put both hands on Jenny's hips and smirked. "Just like you." Rachael leaned on a door frame and rolled her eyes at what her brother just spuied out of his mouth. His date then giggled at all the _compliments_ that were just hurled at her in almost one breath.

"Well. Like I was saying, you and your date, _Jenny,_ have plans to do and I don't want to ruin them." He shook his head understanding that his sister didn't want to impose on him getting lucky. He fully turned toward his sister.

"If you need anything here, just let me know, okay? Even if it means calling me while me and my date, Josie.."

"Jennifer"

"Jennifer, are finishing up our date. You just let me know. Okay sis." He held his sisters hand through his dramatic speech. Rachael lowered her brow as she looked over at her brother's date.

"Rachael?" he asked looking over at his date then. What they both say was a little disturbing. His date, Jenny, also know as Jennifer, took out a wooden spoon from the kitchen drawer, stuck it down the front of her pants and began to scratch herself with it. Both their faces grew with shock. He turned back to his sister trying not to look over at his wood lovin date.

"What is she scratching for?" is voice was frantic. His sister kept her eyes on his date reluctantly.

"I think she's got crabs." Rachael's brother looked back over becoming overwhelmed with shock and disgust.

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded like a whisper. His date was moving with the groove she had made with the wooden spoon. He bit his fist as he watched his lucky night scratch him goodbye.

"I think you should let her down gently. But maybe she likes it rough." Rachael winced at the sight of her newly bought wooden spoon being used for a very inappropriate purpose.

"Oh god! Isn't she getting splinters by now! He was also wincing at the sight of his crab infested late night date.

"Just get her out of here! Say its just you and not her!" Rachael started gagging as the wooden spoon was being moved around Jenny's whole body. He looked back at his gagging sister.

"Like hell I will! Its going to be defiantly her!" He turned his attention back to his soon to be _ex_ date. She had finished her happy utensil adventure and put the contaminated spoon back in the drawer. Both Rachael and her brother gasped then yelled in disgust as they rushed to the wooden spoon to permanently re move it from their house.


	2. Unslappable

Thursday 7:46pm the 12th

Well this is fucking great. Absolutely fucking great! I can handle my home town baseball team losing for the fucking sixth time, I can fucking handle my serious boyfriend having to work through our three month anniversary, those things I can handle…but having to clean every fucking utensil in the kitchen drawer five times plus that contaminated piece of shit crab infested spoon…NO I draw the fucking imaginary line there god damnit! WHAT THE FUCK! Oh my god…this is the grossest thing I have ever been covered with. NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH CLEANING MY WHOLE DANM WARDROBE BY GOING TO THE DRY CLEANERS ALL BECAUSE THAT ONE NIGHT STANDS CRAB JUICE GOT ALL OVER ME! FUCK!

"Is everything okay in there?" Rachael's brother shouted from the bath room where he and his date was.

"I'm fine! I was splashed with… crab juice from the kitchen sink." She whipped her face with her gloved hand that was in the water. She paused then realized that she put crab water all over her face.

"SHIT!" Rachael slammed her hand down on the counter and bit her bottom lip while rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" he yelled.

"Just hurry the hell up in there! I have to sanitize that area as well." Then she got back to scrubbing.

"Remember! A lil' crab juice on someone's shirt never hurt nobody." He sounded playful, like this was one hell of a disgusting joke, and it was. When both the kitchen and bathroom door were open, you could see straight in to both rooms, and with that, Rachael looked over at her brother and flipped him off with her rubber glove on. He smiled then focused on his date that was sitting on the tub.

"She had crabs tonight? Ugh, they can be so messy" Jenny stated rolling her eyes. He gritted his teeth and smiled.

"No. She didn't have crabs, but I know someone who does." He grinned real big. When Jenny didn't take the hint, he started on the standard brake up percegers. He leaned over to Jenny and gently placed both of his hands in hers.

"Jennifer." He almost had puppy dog eyes.

"I thought it was Jenny?" she gleamed with a smile.

"No. Only beautiful people can have nicknames." She blinked like his words hit her like a brick in the face as he took in a breath. He began to speak softly.

"Jennifer. I am like a puzzle. I'm colorful. I am complex. I have people wanting to play with me all the time. But this me puzzle is missing an important piece. This missing piece is pretty, has nice shape to it, clean, and is sturdy. This piece has everything I need to fill this me puzzle and complete me. He then stopped speaking soft.

"But you, Josie."

"Jennifer"

"What ever. You…DO NOT fit that missing puzzle piece. I'm sorry." He got up before his date could say a word.

"I thinks its best if you leave. Now….and don't touch me or anything in my house on your way out….or my sister." Jenny got up.

"Well. What am I going to do the rest of the night." She sounded helpless. He looked at his watch.

"I believe A.C. Moore is still open. They supply _a lot_ of wood at that store. He raised his eyebrows. His ex date looked confused.

"Wha...?"

"Its best if you just go now, Josie." Jenny was too startled that she didn't notice that she should have corrected her name again. He walked her through the hallway and out to the front door.

"I don't understand?" she announced turning around.

"Please don't hate me. You just don't fit the puzzle remember. It's nobody's fault but yours….good bye, Josie." He slowly closed the door on his date as she stood in the doorway still not knowing what just happened. When the door shut, he locked every dead bolt on the door, all five of them really fast, like he couldn't wait to get rid of her, he couldn't.

"I can't believe you just said that to her." There was a smile on Rachael's face.

"What?" he shrugged

"About the whole puzzle piece thing, and forgetting her name again…..you're a real jerk, Donte."

"Aw so what. Did you forget the fact that she used our kitchen ware as a crotch scratcher!"

"No but…"

"But what?"

"I would have bitch slapped you for that puzzle comment you made." Donte laughed.

"I know _you_ would have but…." He rolled his eyes.

"But what?"

"No other woman would have." Monroe gasped.

"You don't think any other woman in her right mind would have slapped you!" Donte smirked then laughed.

"No. I'm too charming to slap."

"What! You're in insane! Any woman would have slapped you. But Josie…"

"Jennifer."

"What ever."

"She didn't because you must have picked up a drunken one or something."

"Actually it was a scheduled date. I picked her up, and we came straight back to this apartment. No drinking at all." Monroe crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So you really think that you would never get slapped by any woman no matter what you say."

"Yes, Rachael. That's what I think." He smiled. "I could say that they are no more appealing then a bore in heat."

-SLAP-

"Ow! What the hell was that for Rachael!"

"You shouldn't be so cocky with your no slap attitude towards women. If a woman gets disrespected by a guy she has the right to slap him. I was just giving you a demo of what it'll be like for you the next time."

"There won't be a next time. I'm telling you, Rachael, I could tell anything to a woman and she would just…understand."

"Ya know….the baseball game sucked and there was no rioting and I was just about to make one my self but, if you're saying you could prove this overwhelming charm for no woman to slap you, then I think we could make this real interesting." She looked him up and down. "What do you say Donte?" Donte opened his mouth to refuse the request but then just smiled.

"Okay, Rachael. You're on." Rachael bit her bottom lip then smiled back.

"Cool. These are the terms. We go pick up a hooker off the street."

"No ugly chicks right?" Rachael rolled her eyes.

"No ugly chicks. We go pick her up and bring her back here, home base. You start sweat talking her while I'm in the closet next to you listening, AND recording everything you and she say. Keep it decent."

"Can I lie about my identity?"

"I think that's best if you do. A hooker can track down anybody. So tell her sweet charming stuff but nothing about sex…I hear there are more undercover cops on the street then there are hookers."

"When do I start insulting her?"

"Whenever. But don't make it too harsh Donte. I don't want to feel bad about this in the morning." Donte nodded.

"How many are we gonna pick up?" he asked.

"Um, best two out of three?" he nodded again.

"Okay sounds good. How much money are we betting on?"

"What? We need that money to coax them in the car and ride with you to our house."

"No. All we need is my never stopping charm and good looks, Rachael." He smugly stated. Rachael grinned her teeth.  
"Fine. I'm in for forty." She puts a hand out.

"Same here." Donte shook his sister's hand. "Now let's get the fuck out of here and round me up some hookers! YEEHAH!"


	3. Around the block

At the SVU Precinct

"So this guy is picking up prostitutes off the street, taking them home, raping then killing them?" Cragen asked concerned standing in the middle of the floor.

"A modern day Jack the Ripper." Munch chimed sitting on top of a desk.

"How many prostitutes did he rape and kill already?" Cragen put his hands in his pockets.

"Six, Captain. All of them prostitutes." Fin answered.

"So." Cragen started. "Why is this guy only picking up prostitutes?"

"Probably because most women who sell there bodies, use drugs, are filthy, are social out casts, and have low self esteem, nobody cares about them." Alex answered sitting on a desk as well.

"Yes, so it's easier for our rapist to take control over them to make himself feel powerful." Huang stated standing up right.

"A control rapist, we've dealt with plenty of those." Olivia was sitting at her desk.

"What I can't understand is why are all these women agreeing to go the man's house?" Cragen asked.

"The man is said to be very attractive, so the women also assume he's got money." Olivia answered.

"Well, that's not all." Elliot dryly spoke sitting back in his chair with a pen in his hand.

"There's more?" Cragen asked annoyed.

"Yeah, it seems that the perp only strikes if his home baseball team looses a game." Fin shrugged. Munch scoffed at the idea of raping after losing a game.

"And his home team just lost a game tonight." Casey's voice sounded disappointed.

"Well we need to get out there and get this guy before he rapes and kills again." Cragen's voice was stern.

"Yeah and how did we do that Captain?" Elliot smirked. The room fell silent. Munch stared at Alex. Fin stared at Casey. Elliot and Cragen stared at Olivia.

"Munch." Alex was completely serious. "If you keep on staring at me like that, I'm going to walk over to you, take your shades off and shove them up your boney ass!" Munch took of his shades and put it in the palm of his hand and held it up.

"Go ahead Miss Cabot." Munch was such a wise ass. Alex just rolled her eyes scoffed at Munch's gesture. Elliot and Fin burst out in complete laughter. Casey huffed and glared at Munch for embarrassing her co council. Soon Munch started laughing as well. Olivia slapped the back of his head to make him stop gagging on his laughter.

"Ouch, Olivia." He giggled a bit. "What was that for? Oh come on, I was just playin." He said like a little boy.

"Oh shut up Munch! Can't you take me seriously just once!?" And with that outburst, Alex left the room with briefcase in her hand. Casey followed behind.

"What the hell was that about?" John asked smugly.

"Munch! Knock it off." Cragen's voice was all anger. "All of you! Settle down, we need to do our jobs." Fin and Elliot controlled themselves and Olivia rolled her eyes at them.

"Olivia. I need you to go under cover as a prostitute to catch this guy." Olivia's eye widened. Fin, John and Elliot giggled.

"What?! Me?! Why me?"

"Well, our other two women just walked out the door…thanks to Munch. So would you be so kind as to go undercover for us to catch this criminal, Olivia before he strikes again?" Olivia thought about it for a second.

"I think he needs an answer Olivia." Fin teased.

"Fin, this is not the time." Cragen scorned. All eyes were on Olivia.

"Yeah…okay, I'll do it."

Donte's Car

Donte was driving in his Hummer 3 listening to the top forty countdown on the radio.

"Donte. Donte, what street are you on?" Rachael's voice came through the walkie talkie a little fuzzy. He grabbed it off the passenger seat and held it to his mouth.

"Uh, I am at." He leaned to his right to catch the street sign. "Forty Eighth Street across from the seven eleven. "Should I turn left up at the stop sign or keep going straight?"

"What? I can't hear you. Can you turn off the radio?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Donte shut off the music. "Now, should I turn left or keep going straight?" Silence fell over the walkie talkie. "Rachael?"

"I'm thinking." Donte came to a stop sign. "I hear there are a lot of cops on Martins Road, that is if you go straight."

"Left it is." Donte said turning his car wheel.

"Wait. Just be careful on those streets. Some of those women down there have awful pimps; don't get yourself hurt, Donte."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. How do you know bout these streets after dark?" He turned off his high beams and went a bit slower.

"Me and a detective friend had to go question some people down there. The sun hadn't fully set and it was scary there anyway."

"When am I going to meet your detective friends?" Donte asked.

"As soon as I'm able to tell them that you work for the IAB." Rachael said irritated. Donte let out a chuckle.

"IAB in training." He corrected. "I am still a detective myself you know?" Donte turned a corner.

"Yeah. Not a very good one."

"And why is that baby sister?"

"I think any good detective would have known if his date had some kind of itchy STD."

"Hey! I wasn't paying attention to her crotch." He said defensively.

"That's a first." Donte turned on the radio again and blasted it holding the talkie right up to speakers.

"Oh awesome!" Rachael yelled. "Turn it up! I'll love Miss Murder!" Donte let out a defeated sigh then click the radio back off.

"Hey, I see a couple of faces at the corner of . . . Waxums Street." Donte said.

"Do they have noses?" Rachael asked holding her breath.

"Yes…"

"Yeah, it's definitely a face." Donte let out a small laugh as he shook his head.

"Rachael, you need to stop watching Scary Movie 4. I think you're obsessed."

"Are you going to pick one of them up?"

"No. I already turned another corner. I didn't like what they were wearing. My whores need to be colorful . . . like a puzzle piece." Rachael rolled her eyes even though Donte couldn't see it.

"Would giving you the finger over the walkie talkie still be affective?"

"I'll just picture it in my head." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Okay. Thanks for that, Rache." Rachael groaned.

"Well just hurry the hell up down there. I already have everything set up."  
"Okay, give me five more minutes to drive around. I'll be back at the house in fifteen minutes." Donte threw the talkie down and focused on driving.

In Elliot's Car On Mathew's Drive

Elliot stared at Olivia sitting in the passenger's side putting on dark red lipstick. She could feel Elliot watching her but began to put on some rouge that horribly blended with her lipstick and the rest of her outfit. Elliot cleared his throat.

"I didn't know that you had a taste in heavy makeup, Liv."

"I don't." She smacked her lips together to smooth out the lipstick. "Casey gave it to me before she left the precinct." Elliot moved his eyes downward to see the purple fishnets that covered his partner's legs. They matched with her tight 'V' neck shirt that showed the black bra that was underneath. "She says she keeps it for emergencies, but I don't believe her."

"And why is that?" Elliot asked to distract her so she wouldn't notice him staring at her hot pink mini skirt.

"I saw her at a club one time. I didn't know it was her until she came up to me and started talking about recent cases. I felt like an idiot, but I could hardly recognize her with all this makeup she painted on her self." Olivia smiled and raised an eyebrow when she looked over at Elliot and noticed him staring at her.

"Like what you see, detective?" She turned half round in her seat to face Elliot.

"Huh..? No." Olivia frowned. "I mean yes." He corrected himself. "I like your hot pink boots." He flashed her a cheesy smile. She looked down at her boots.

"My boots are lime green, Elliot." She looked back up grinning. "The only thing hot pink on me is my skirt."

"Well." Stabler took a deep breath. "Did you not know that I am color blind, Olivia?" Benson let out a small chuckle.

"No. I didn't know that." She put her arm on the glove department and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "But I do know you're a bad liar."

"My birthday is coming up soon, Liv." Olivia smirked at the wink Elliot gave her.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I play a hooker, Elliot."

"What's wrong with this time?" Benson raised an eyebrow.

"Olivia. You guys ready?" Fin asked as he walked up to the car. Olivia turned around in her seat.

"Yeah, Fin. All done." She titled her head to the side confused. "Fin, why are you dressed like that?" Elliot leaned over to see what the detective had on.

"It's my pimp suit." He smoothed out his jacket. "I'm supposed to be going undercover with you so nothin goes wrong."

"Are you sure it's not your daily wear outside of the precinct?" Elliot chimed.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Stabler. I found it in the back of my closet from doing a narcotics sting a while back." He looked side to side. "Cragen said that there's a suspicious car driving around the area with a baseball team flag on its antenna." He leaned in. "We think it's our guy."

"Okay." Fin opened the passenger's side door to let Olivia out.

"Be careful, okay Liv?" Elliot said concerned for his partner.

"The name is Lady Home-runner." Olivia said raising an eyebrow. She got out of the car and shut the door.

"You gotta work on that name, Liv." Elliot said smiling. Olivia waved Elliot good bye and started to walk with Fin down the sidewalk.

"Okay, the guy is said to be two blocks from here so make sure you understand what's goin down." He pointed down the street. "I'm going to be down at the corner this block while you'll be on the other corner. If the guy is suspicious of me, just say I'm your pimp and he shouldn't mind." He stopped walking and turned towards Olivia. "Discuss the money amount and make sure his says that he's taking you back to his house. As soon as you get into his car I'm going to hop into mine and follow you to his house. And I'm sure Elliot's not going to be far behind me." He pulled out a small plastic rose out of his fuzzy purple pocket and showed it to Olivia.

"This is a camera with audio." He placed it on top of her ear. "If you need backup, don't be afraid to call for us. Cragen and some S.W.A.T. men will be in a van outside of the guy's house when they get his address."

"Thank you, Fin." Olivia embraced him with a hug.

"Just be careful. We've got your back, Liv."

"Fin. Fin are you there?" Fin brought his hand to his mouth to speak into the radio.

"Yeah, we're here Captain. She's all set."

"Okay. Hurry up and get to your positions. He's half a block away from the sidewalk you're standing on." Fin nodded towards Olivia.

"Kay Captain." Fin shuffled over to his side of the corner as Olivia went to hers.

Donte's Car

"OH! I'm just dying in your arms tonight! Must have been something I said. Should have walked awaaaaayy! Should have walked away!" The car was blasting with the old eighties music that Donte was singing along with.

"Donte. Donte, have you picked some one up yet?" Rachael said annoyed over the walkie talkie. He picked it up off the seat and spoke.

"Hold on, Rache. I've been circling the area but I haven't found any suitable girls."

"Donte! Just pick up a God damn hooker and bring her back here before I call this whole thing off!!"

"Okay, okay. Wait." He squinted his eyes as he leaned forward. "I think I see someone down at the corner. Ooohh, colorful dressed girl too."

"Ugh. Pick her up Donte, and be back here in ten minutes." He tossed the talkie in the back seat as he rode up to the women. He rolled down the window and smiled.

"Hi there. Looking for a good time handsome?" Olivia said seductively walking up to the window.

"Well as a matter of fact, I am."

"How much you payin?"

"What am I paying for my dear?"

"What ever you want, I do any kind of sex."

"Woah! Who said anything about sex?" Donte looked down the side walk and saw a man at the end of the corner looking back at him.

"Who's that?" He looked back at the hooker suspiciously. "Are you a cop?" Olivia didn't expect him to say that right off the bat.

"No. That's my pimp." she tried thinking of another excuse but nothing came to mind.

"Okay." Donte said shrugging his shoulders. "You want to come back to my house and see about that good time?"

"What about the money, handsome?" Donte pushed the passenger door open and slid back into the driver's seat.

"No money, yet. Is that okay, princess?" He gave her a big smile then winked. Olivia returned the smile and climbed into the seat.

"That's fine. To your house it is."

"Cragen, Olivia has entered the man's car. I'm goin in my car to follow." Fin calmly walked over to his car, started the ignition and slowly started to follow the suspected rapist.


	4. Hiding in the Closet

Disclaimer: Don't own the LOSVU characters

Back at Rachael and Donte's Apartment

Thursday 8:52 pm

Rachael laid in front of her living room T.V. watching a movie on Comedy Central called Good Advice. She only watched it because one of the main characters looked oddly close to former DA Abbie Carmichael. A half an hour passed by since her brother left to pick up some girl off the streets, and she forgot about the whole set up until she heard the click on her door which only meant that some one was about to enter the apartment. Rachael's heart skipped a beat before she realized that she needed to hurry out of plain sight and rush into the closet and wait for Donte and his unsuspecting victim.

"Shit!" Rachael sprang to her feet and ran passed the front door just as it started to creep open. Her mind was racing with the thought that she was going to get caught and this whole damn thing would fall apart. She stopped her mental rant noticing that she was crammed inside of a dark closet and sharing her small space with a video camera set on a tripod. She rested her hands on her knees and drew in a deep breath to stop her heart from racing so fast. She stopped in the middle of her breath to hear her brother's voice and one of an anonymous women's. '_Okay Rachael, take a deep breath and hope your brother plays it cool. Don't sneeze, cough, burp, sigh, giggle, fart, or become pissed at your brother. It was your idea of doing this, you came up with it. Just turn on the camera and hope God won't hate you in the morning.'_ A moment passed by and Rachael could vaguely hear the conversation between her brother and the unknown woman.

"Okay." Donte turned towards the hooker and closed his door. "Welcome to my castle, princess." Donte helped the woman out of her leather jacket and tossed it on the kitchen counter. He rapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her down to the living room.

"This is the T.V. slash Living Room." Olivia left his arm and made her way over to his couch and laid down on her back. Donte followed her lead and started kissing the hooker's neck.

'_Oh crap! I've got to let Fin know that I'm okay. Think Olivia, how can I stall this guy?' _

'_Crap! What am I doing! There's no closet over here. How can my sister record this when I'm not performing in the right spot? I can't just make this womenwalk into my bedroom . . . why not? This is what I'm paying her for right? NO! it's not. And I haven't even paid her. I need Rachael's advice. Ugh, how can I get out of this situation?_

Olivia glanced over at the T.V. screen._ 'What kind of crappy movie is this?' _

'_Donte! Is that lip- smacking that I'm hearing! I'm not hiding in a dark closet with a peep hole for nothing Donte! You better bring your cocky ass in here right now!'_

"Where's the remote?" Olivia thought it was a weak stall but if it worked she could have enough time to signal Fin that she was alright. Donte snapped his head up glad to hear the woman ask a question.

"I'll go find it for you, honey." _'Oh thank God, now I can go ask Rachael my questions.'_

'_Did I just hear that women ask for the remote? What the hell is he doing over there watching T.V.! That's it. I'm calling this thing off.' _Rachael had her hand on the closet door and was about to step out until she heard footsteps walking in her direction. '_Those are Donte's footsteps, why is he looking for the remote here? He knows I keep the remote on the arm of the couch. Unless. . .' _Rachael looked down and swore under her breath. The remote was in her hand. She had been clutching it since she dashed for the closet. '_Wait! This is good.' _Rachael swung open the closet door and heard a thud behind it. She closed the door and saw Donte pressed against the wall cupping his hands to his nose.

"Donte! Are you okay?" Rachael asked in a fake concerned voice.

"I think my nose is bro-"

"That's great." Rachael offered her brother the remote. "Here's the remote. Have you been sweet talking her like we planned? Donte!"

"What!" He looked at his hands. "I really think you broke my nose."

"Okay, that's fine and dandy but we need to get on with this, it is taking forever and I don't want to miss my-"

"Rachael!" he wiped his nose on his forearm.

"What?"

"Do you have the camera set up?" Donte sniffed a couple times.

"Yes. . ."

"I'm going to go back in there and complete phase two; sweet talk. Okay?" He grabbed the remote, walked passed Rachael and over to the door frame.His sisterlet out a sigh.

"Donte, sorry about your nose." Her brother turned half round to face Rachael.

"Don't be. The door hit my foot, not my nose. Do you want my autograph now or later?" Donte smirked at his sister then proceeded into the living room where his princess awaited him.

A/N: Sorry for this chapter being short. TBC. Please let me know ifI can improve on the standards of my stories.


	5. What's your name?

**A/N: Finally updated!**

**Don't own 'em**

Back In the Living Room

Olivia sprung to her feet, off the couch, as soon as the 'suspect' was out of her site. Her mind was fixated on making sure Fin knew that she was alright so this undercover job would run smoothly. She figured using the suspect's window would be the best way to signal Tutuola who was supposed to be down on the sidewalk below. She pushed open the drapes but couldn't see out because the lights were on, causing a glare on the glass. She turned around and crept towards the living room light switch but she froze in her stance when she heard a thud come from the other side of the apartment. _' Oh shit. What was that? Maybe he stubbed his toe . . . or dropped his murdering hooker riffle on the floor. No. Focus.' _Olivia took in a deep breath, keeping her cool, then moved closer to her goal. Finally her fingers grazed the white switch and the lights were out. She turned around and tip toed over to the window.

"Olivia. Olivia are you there?" Olivia recognized Fin's low voice coming from the plastic rose on top of her ear.

"Fin?" she whispered trying to focus her eyes out the window.

"Yeah. Is everything okay in there? I noticed that the lights went out."

"Yes. Everything is fine. I turned out the lights to contact you through the window." She saw Fin standing by the street curb with his back turned. "I completely forgot about the video, audio rose you gave me. Sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay. Is it safe for me to turn around and look up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is the suspect near you or somethin'?"

"No. I wouldn't be speaking to you if he was." Fin slowly looked up over his shoulder and smiled seeing Olivia waving down at him. He turned back around and put on his mean pimp face again.

"I gave Cragen the suspects address so his van she be arriving pretty soon."

"Good. Where's Elliot?"

"Elliot's stooped up on the apartment steps outside with me. He was about to kick in the door and rush up to where you're at when he saw the lights go out."

"Tell him he's too protective over something that is not his."

"I heard that, Liv." Elliot said. "You are mine, you're my partner. I'm supposed to be protective of you."

"Ugh. Don't get all mushy on me when I'm working. And next time Fin, tell me when Elliot is ease dropping on a conversation of ours."

"He has his own head set so, I really can't do that."

"Look, Liv!" Elliot jumped in front of Fin and showed off a huge smile.

"Elliot . . . you're a hobo." She nodded her head. "The divorce hit you that bad?" Elliot wiped the smile off his face and shrugged.

"No. It's my undercover wardrobe. I figured since Fin over here could go undercover as a pimp, I could do the same thing but as a-

"A homeless, stanky, toothless, begging vagabond."

"I'm not toothless." Elliot said defensively.

"Fin. Fin, this is Cragen."

"Sir, what's next?"

"Our van is two blocks away. Is Olivia alright?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is going down fine."

"Good. Keep doing what you're doing and I'll see you soon."

"Okay, Cap." Fin signaled Elliot to get back into position. Olivia heard the heavy footsteps coming towards her.

"Fin, I've got to go."

"Okay."

"Keep safe, Liv." Elliot added.

"Thanks."

Donte's POV

After my sister handed over the T.V. remote, I headed towards the living room where the hooker awaited me. I twitched my nose a bit as I walked, it hurt. My sister, Rachael, did in fact slam the back of the closet door into my nose. I figured that I didn't want my sister's pity, so I lied to her, about it hitting my foot. I don't like her seeing me vulnerable; it's an ego thing with me. So I lied to her. No big deal right. I mean, I lied to her about Josie, my one night stand for tonight. I did not schedule a date with her, I did meet her in a bar, and yes, she was very, very drunk. But no harm done, right? Bending the truth, that's not a crime. I should know. Anyway, I'm heading towards the living room when I notice that the lights are out. I don't remember turning them off, why would she? '_Oohh, maybe she's stealing our stuff. What a bitch.' _I walk into the living just as the hooker plopped onto my couch I found in an alley way. It was nice, no smell or tears and the color went well with our apartment. Just like the hooker.

"Hey, you!" She said enthusiastically. I raised an eyebrow and walked over towards her and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Here's the remote you requested." As she reached for the remote, I pulled my hand back. "But, I have to ask you a question, why are the lights out?" she seemed to be taken back by my question. "I mean, is there a reason why you had to touch my stuff?" '_Whoa, Donte. Way to sound like an ass right off the bat.'_

"There was a glare on the T.V." the hooker said. '_HA! If Rachael could see that, the whole bet would be over. I just said something totally asinine and this woman didn't care! Oh yeah. Her forty bucks will soon be mine.' _I flashed her one of my sparkly smiles and handed over the remote. She thanked me then I also noticed that the window drapes were spread apart.

"Are you trying to escape?" I asked her getting off the couch.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I walked over to the window and was about to close the drapes when I saw a man at the curb just ah, just standing there. He looked like the man I saw when I picked this whore up. It's odd; she's too pretty to be a prostitute.

"Hey. Isn't that your pimp?" I asked her still looking at the man.

"No." I turned to face her.

"You didn't even look, princess."

"Oh sorry." She got up from the couch and walked over to the window. "Ah yeah, that sure looks like him."

"Looks like him? That is him." I think she's playing me. '_Maybe she's some kind of professional burglar that poses as a hooker, gets into her victims house, turns off the lights, opens the drapes, kills him, and then takes all his valuables. And the 'pimp' is her husband who's also the look out man. Yeah, that pans out pretty nicely. I better watch my step.'_

"No. it's not him. Trust me, I know my pimp." She turned around and walked up towards the couch. I stared at the man in the purple suit a little bit longer but he walked across the street and over to a black van. '_Maybe it wasn't him.' _Then I closed the drapes and moved onto the couch, trying my best to work in some sweet talk. As we sat next to each other, I saw Charlie Sheen on the T.V. and my mind immediately went into a coma, well I wish it did.

Rachael's POV

'_What's today? Thursday. Thursday night. So Rachael, what are you doing tonight? Well Rachael, I'm here, sitting in a bedroom closet, squatting on the floor praying that I don't get claustrophobic and hoping to win a couple bucks off the emotional damage a few hookers are going to be given by my big brother, Donte. Oh, that sounds nice, Rachael. Thanks.' _Yeah so, I was waiting for my brother supposedly about to complete phase two of the bet. But he had to bring her in here first. I don't even remember when we suggested to use phases. I just wanted him to pick up a hooker and bring her back here, sweet talk her to get her comfortable and then diss, burn, or insult her like never before. Well I guess those can be called phases. It's been about five minutes since me and Donte last spoke. I know I hit his nose when I opened the closet door. His big freakin nose. He's such a silly liar. Always finding ways to shield his ego. I start getting bored real fast. The first thing I thought of was watching the Mr. and Mrs. Smith movie on my camera that I recorded awhile ago from the theater. Yeah sure it was illegal but it wasn't like I was going to convict myself. '_Assistant District Attorney Monroe by day, Dominique the Bootlegger by night._' HA! I fast forward it then stop at the elevator scene. '_Wow, Angelina Jolie is something else. If I wasn't dating my boyfriend, Drako, I swear I was a lesbo.'_

Donte's POV

I turned to the hooker, she was so beautiful. I could tell even with all the unnecessary make up she was wearing. I couldn't wait till I had her in the bedroom so I could tell her how gorgeous she was.

"What's your name?" I asked. I'm sure it's a beautiful name to match her looks. She looked over at me with a smile on her face.

"My name?"

"Yes, mine is . . ." _'Oh shit. What's my "name"?' _"My name is Don, Don Wake."

"Very nice." She said. "My name is. . ."

Rachael's POV

"Holy Shit!" The words came out of my mouth before I knew it. I paused the movie and zoomed in. "Oh my God, this can't be a coincidence."

Olivia's POV

"What was that?" I asked springing to my feet; acting more like a detective. It sounded real close, like there was another person in the apartment. "Is someone else here?" Don looked over his shoulder calmly, then back at me. Now that I think about it, he is a very attractive man. Sort of rugged. Like a dark skinned Greek warrior. We'd make some pretty babies together if he wasn't a suspected Jack the Ripper.

"Ah, it was a neighbor from a cross the hall. She has a condition. You know, the one where you swear a lot." He leaned forward and put his hand on his chin. "It's called, ah, what is it?"

"Turrets."

"Yeah, that's the one." He stood up and walked closer to me. "Thanks. Your eyes are really beautiful." All the hot sweet talkers with muscles are psycho killers, well, with the exception of Elliot. And Cassidy. No wait. Just Elliot. "I never got your name." Static from the rose blasted in my ear suddenly. I tried hard not to wince at the deafening sound.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Ouch. That must have hurt his apparent ego; I could tell but I needed to get the device away from my eardrum before it started to bleed.

"Yeah." He turned around and pointed. "It's just down the hallway, inside of the bedroom." I thanked him then proceeded towards the bathroom.

Donte's POV

'_So I give the woman my fake name, but she doesn't give me hers? Well, whatever. All I have to do is keep her in the bedroom, sweet talk, then insult and it's off to the next girl.' _I drew in a deep breath and out of curiosity I walked over to the window and looked out again. I nearly crapped my pants when I saw the man in the purple suit looking back up at me. I don't know why, but, I flipped him off. When I realized the big mistake I had made, I closed the drapes and backed away from the window like he was going to burst through the glass. I walked over to the kitchen and noticed that the front door was unlocked. '_This pimp could kill me! What the fuck was I thinking flipping him off! I should have never picked up this oddly hot hooker.'_ I contemplated these thoughts as I slowly inched forward towards the door. As soon as I was close enough, I pounced on the dead locks, turning them fast paced. I shook my head and took another deep breath. '_Now what the hell was up with Rachael?' _I walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. I knocked on the bathroom door and asked if the woman inside was doing okay. After she responded I crept over to the closet door and slowly opened it.

Rachael's POV

"Donte!" I said in a loud whisper; happy to see him.

"Sshh. Speak a little lower. What was up with you swearing a few minutes ago?"

"You heard that? Sorry. Did you play it off well?"

"I hope so. So are you going to tell me?" I swerved the camera over to Donte.

"Look! Look at that!" I pointed at the screen as he squinted his eyes leaning in.

"What?" he asked me.

"What do you mean what?" I didn't understand why he didn't see it.

"It's just some hot blonde, Rachael." He stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"It's Alexandra Cabot!" he looked at me like I was insane then laughed in my face.

"No. It's definitely not. But I must say, she's pretty close."

"What! How can you say that? Just look at her again." He turned his attention back at the screen.

"Yup. Not her. You should look at the credits and let me know that I'm right."

"Jackass." I mumbled as I positioned the camera away from him.

"Look, I'm going to go take the trash out and be back up and I promise I will get on with this bet and phase two and blah blah. So you just stay in here, obsess over your little 'oh my god it's Alex!' and it's not, and stay quiet.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I said defensively.

"That a girl." He patted my head then slammed the closet door.

Outside Rachael and Donte's Apartment

Donte trudged down the steps with two bags of garbage over his shoulders. It was nearly pitch black outside without the dimly lit street lights offering some kind of soft glow. He entered into an alley where a dumpster was kept for a near by restaurant. He swung the garbage bags over his shoulder and into the rusted dumpster. He wiped his hands together and looked up at the sky. Donte turned around and jumped; frightened of the man that was standing in front of him.

"Hi there, partner." The ragged looking man said. His pants were a muddy brown with holes in the knees; he wore two torn jackets over a sweat stained wife beater, you could see his toes through his shoes and had a winter cap on that said 'Salt Lake Winter Olympics 2001', a loose red tie around his neck and to top it off, he wore a black eye patch over the right side of his face. Donte wasn't sure what to say, but he surely wanted to puke at the rancid smell the man was giving off.

"Uh, hi. How's it goin?"

"Good, good." The man stepped closer to Donte. "Wish I had my other eye back though. Thanks for asking, buddy." Donte cleared his throat and started breathing out of his mouth.

"Okay. Bye." Donte brushed by the man and headed for the sidewalk.

"I saw that woman you brought up to your place." The man yelled out. Donte stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"So?" As the man approached him, he held his breath.

"I just want to let you know . . . if you hurt one hair on that beautiful woman's head, I will ram my foot up-"

"How do you know my date?" Donte asked interrupted the man. The man smiled and stepped closer.

"I've got my eye on you, boy." Donte tried not to pass out from the smell of the man's breath.

"And I'll keep my eyes on my date. Have a good night." Donte turned around and left the alley to enter his apartment. He shut and locked his front door then heard the bathroom door start to creep open. '_Perfect timing.' _He thought. Donte jogged into his bedroom, closed the door and heard a click and knew that Rachael had just started recording. The bathroom door opened and it was now his time to shine.

**A/N:Take seventeen seconds to review please.**


	6. Bare Knuckle Fight & Rocks in the Eye

Don't own 'em!

Hey people! Sorry it's been two months since I've updated. It's my 16th B-day today so I want to celebrate with an update! Gotta go and prepare my party. Hope you like it!

Elliot's POV

That smug little guy's attitude rubbed me the wrong way. A lot of suspected perps do that to me. Fin was busy so I radioed Cragen and told him that Olivia was still inside the perp's apartment. Why did _she_ have to go undercover? Having to be the "bait"? Doesn't she know that the squad can't replace a person like her if something goes wrong? I shouldn't think about Olivia leaving. Why couldn't Casey be the prostitute, huh? She loves this undercover shit. I'm not sure if anyone would pick her up though. I walked further into the dark alley and sat myself down on a trash container. I adjusted my earpiece as I look up at a lighted window and what do ya know, it's our perp.

"The perp has re-entered the building. From the appearance, it looks like he's in his bedroom."

"Okay. Keep on eye on him Stabler."

"Yes, Captain."

I stood up to get a better view. Where's Liv? Our perp closed his bedroom door and that's when another one opened. I flipped up my eye-patch to get my 20/20 vision back. It was Olivia. The perp stepped over to her and kissed her on the lips. This is when I wish Casey was doing this. I looked down at the alley floor and picked up a nice sized rock. I pulled my arm back and tried to aim exactly for that SOB's eye socket.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Cragen asked me over the headset.

"I'm just merely playing along with my and Benson's character's, sir." I answered calmly as I changed my stance.

"Stabler, if you love Olivia so much that you're going to jeopardize this mission then-"

"Love? Captain, I am not _in love _with my partner."

"I never said you were in love, Elliot. Now put that damn rock down or I'm going to bring Fin out." I smirked at Cragen's attempt at a threat. The smirk soon left my face as I saw the perp kiss Liv's neck.

"Thanks for your concern, Captain. But this will just take a sec." I removed my audio earpiece and pulled back my arm with my eyes on the prize. That's when Fin jogged up to me.

Fin's POV.

I get out of Cragen's SWAT team van. I was giving him information that Olivia told me when she was in the perp's bathroom. Then he tells me to go knock some sense into Elliot. The first thing I see when I get out of the van is Elliot, and I'm pretty damn sure he was about to throw that rock in his hand up at the perp's window. That would have ruined the whole undercover operation, obviously. So what does Odafin Tutuola do? I run up to his crazy ass.

Elliot's POV

"Stabler! What the hell are you doing?" Fin asked running up to me.

"I am _trying_ to teach this perp a lesson." I pulled back my arm more.

"Uhuh, and what lesson is that?" I didn't answer him. All I could think of is the bastard that's upstairs with Livia.

"Listen Elliot . . ." As Fin started talking to me, I was focused on my partner. It looked like she was having a good time. She was talking to him with a big smile on her face and the guy had his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her again. That made my blood boil. He then sat her down on the bed and was whispering in her ear. His hand was on her leg. I hate this.

"Besides Elliot . . . are you even listening to me?" The perp kissed her again. That is gonna stop right now. I chucked the rock as hard as I could. The window shattered, I heard the perp yell in pain and I automatically felt better.

Fin's POV

No he did not just throw that damn rock! What the hell did he think I was talking to him for!? I grabbed Stabler's collar and started cursing him out. He looked so stupid with that big dumb grin he had on his face.

"What the hell yo! I told you not to throw that damn rock!!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Fin." He chuckled after I pushed him back. Now I was pissed. He has totally jeopardized our mission! And he just laughs.

"Fin, why are you so mad?" Elliot shrugs and smiles. "He was all over Livia."

"Yeah?" I step closer to him and get in his face. "Now I'm gonna be all over you!"

"Wha?"

-PUNCH-

Yeah, that's right. I hit him. He was being a jackass. He swung back at me but I ducked. I jab him in the ribs twice then kneed him in the face. A few moves I picked up back at Narcotics. Elliot stumbled back and forth a bit. I flipped out my fuzzy purple collar as I walk up to him, that's when he upper-cutted me square in the jaw. I fell back onto a brick wall. Damn that hurt a lot. I touch my jaw to see if it was broken. Stabler limped up to me and punched me in the gut three times. I head butted him once and he stumbled back again. I take a deep breath and hold up my fists. This was gonna be a long night.

Donte's POV

So, I was in my apartment, swooning this beautiful woman, and a few seconds into conversation with her, a fucking rock brakes through my window and hits me in the eye. What the fuck!? Who those rocks through windows now-a-days!?

My head bounces back, onto the bed as I cup my hands over my eye.

"AAHH! What the fuck was that!!" I yelled as my eye started to throb. I sat myself up on the headboard of the bed. Shit! I think my eye is bleeding! The prostitute ran up beside me and had shock in her eyes. Me? I'm freakin out; I'm cursin like a fuckin sailor, my heart-beat is racing and I ruined my chance at getting to know this gorgeous woman who stands beside me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I stood up on the bed still holding my eye with my right hand. Deep down inside, I'm hoping Rachael did not catch this on tape. I'm staring out the window with a look of pure hatred on my face. Who the hell would do that to somebody? That's when I hear people outside of my window, like they were fighting or something. I jumped down off the bed and stalked up to the window. I stepped over the glass and I didn't care if I got cut now.

Outside in the Alley

One right jab to Elliot's ribs, two left jabs to Fin's face and a fake left jab before a right kick to his gut finally brought Fin to his knees. Elliot seemed to have won the fight. Stabler stumbled over to Fin and that's when Fin's pimp boots connected with Elliot's nose. Elliot crashed into a pile of trashcans. Tutuola panted as he doubled over trying to steady himself on the wall behind him. Elliot wiped his nose on the ragged jacket he had on and noticed his nose bleeding. He touched his right eye and winced, knowing that the pain he felt would soon become a black eye the next day. Both men were out of breath as things settled down. Elliot stared at Fin trying to catch his breath. He wondered why they even had this fight. Stabler remembered seeing the perp flirting with Liv, and Fin coming up to stop Elliot from screwing up the job, then seeing the perp kiss Liv again, and then throwing the object up at his window. Embarrassment for his conduct and the feeling of stupidity flooded Elliot's senses. Fin was just doing his job and Elliot was being a difficult jackass.

"Fin." Stabler got up with a grunt and walked up to the other detective cautiously. "Fin, I'm sorry. I was being jerk. I have anger issues." He wiped his hands again. "Give me your hand." he offered out his hand and Fin refused it. He stood himself up straight and for once, Fin's hair was down around his face, out of its braid. "Are—are you okay?" Tutuola stepped up to Elliot and looked like he wanted to beat him down. Stabler gulped. Fin finally said something to break the awkward silence.

"You know what _I_ should give you, Elliot?" he said his words calmly, without haste.

". . . What?" Elliot asked backing up a step.

"Anger-management classes, you fool!" Elliot wasn't sure how to react when Fin wrapped his arm around Elliot's shoulders and busted out laughing. "You crazy Son of a bitch! I didn't know you have a mean uppercut like that." Fin's face had the biggest smile Elliot's ever seen on the detective. "You nearly broke my jaw."

"Ah, Fin. Why are you happy about this?" Elliot was definitely surprised by Fin's smile.

"Because man, you weren't afraid to fight me. You do not know how many times I urged John to fight with me like that."

"Oh, really?"

"He ain't nothin but cheap shots, then he runs away from me and into Cragen's office where it's like safe for him or whatever."

"Cheap shots, eh?"

"Yeah, he likes to slap the back of my head or pull my braid or put cocoa butter on my seat. Now come on, let's get us cleaned up quick." They started to stumble out of the trashed alley before Elliot knew he was missing his earpiece.

"Oh, I gotta get my earpiece." He left Fin's arms and jogged back into the alley. "I'll be back!"

"Okay, just hurry up, man." Fin turned around and headed for Cragen's van once more.

Donte's Apartment

Donte held his eye as he looked out the window. Blood was flowing down from the gabs in his hand. He bent over to try to see in the dark for anyone in the alley next to his apartment. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear or see anything. He turned around and sighed deeply.

"I don't see anyone." Olivia Benson walked up to him and pleaded for Donte to remove his hand from his face so she could see how much damage his eye had. Donte refused. He walked past the woman and headed for the bathroom door. That's when he heard laughter coming from the outside of his window. Donte slowly turned back round and stared out the window. '_They're laughing are me aren't they? Those bastards!' _He grabbed a knife off his dresser. "I'm going to kill that bastard down there!!"

"Wait!" Olivia ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He let go of his eye.

"Get off of me!" Donte got to the front door and turned around. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable while I'm gone . . . like a comma, you slut." He slammed the door shut and pounced down the stairs with the knife in his hand.

A/N: Thanks for Reading!!


	7. Not what I Meant

Don't own 'em!

Donte's POV

I kicked the apartment entrance door off its hinges. I felt the blood from my eye dripping all the way down to the knife I held tightly in my hand. The alley was dark and familiar that I turned in to. There, I slowly paced my self, step by step. I tried not to breath heavy so I could hear everything around me. I couldn't see anything even with my good eye wide open. Keeping close to the wall was my best bet at not running into the bastard that did this to me. I don't want to avoid him; I just want to be ready when I see him. I heard rustling not to far away and a smacking sound on the wall or ground. I stepped further into the alley. It was too pitch black outside for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. I heard the sounds again. I was so close to him now. I inched my way closer and closer. I still can't see a damn thing. I tensed up as I heard the man's voice.

"Where the hell is it?"

'_Maybe he was looking for another rock to throw at another innocent man, maybe.'_ As I thought about my eye, I thought about the hooker that's upstairs in my apartment. Letting out a silent sigh is all I could do at this time as I replayed the statement, no, the insult I said to the prostitute. '_She didn't deserve that. Why must I be an ass to do this game? A game, that's right, I forgot. It was all my idea to do this. And now I'm about to kill a physco stranger that threw a rock at my window and accidentally hit me in the eye. I'm sure it was just an honest mistake.'_

"Whatever." I said to myself turning around. I threw my knife into a trashcan beside me; it made a loud thundering noise.

"Who's there?!" I'm stunned at the voice I just heard. It was raspy and low. '_Where did I hear that voice before?' _I look back but I still can't see anything or anybody. Nature must have read my thoughts, the clouds parted and the full moon that was in the cold night sky revealed the disembodied voice that I could not recognize.

"You!!" it was the hobo man from earlier this night. "You threw the rock?!?" I think I caught him off guard.

" . . . ah, no."

"You lying bastard!" I ran up to him and socked him in his big ass nose. He stepped back and cupped his it as it bled.

"Not again!" he yelled out.

"You see this?! You see my eye?!" I stepped up, face to face with him. "Look what you did to my eye!" the hobo was breathing heavily as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Do you know what's going to happen to it when it heals? It's going to heal smaller than the other one; I'm going to look like fucking Shannan Doherty now!!" He looked me square in the face and let out a big guttural laugh.

"Shut up!" I backed off a bit. "I will cut you, ya know!"

"Cut me? You threw your knife away dumbass." '_Did he---did he just insult me? After everything he's already done?' _The man pushed past me and proceeded out of the alley.

"Here it is." He bent down and picked up something I guess he was looking for all this time. "Oh, by the way . . ." He said turning around. "Nice moves on the lady, you're real smooth." He laughed again. '_That's it!'_ I sprinted as fast as I could and jumped on top of the man's back. He hollered and flailed his arms. Bad move on his part; I put him in a choke hold as squeezed tighter and tighter as he struggled against me. He punched the back of my ribs a couple times but I didn't loosen my grip. Slowly, he went down on his knees like a tranquillized bear. His face slapped on the cement floor and I felt so unbelievably proud of myself. I got off the man's back and took in a deep breath as I looked up at the full moon. I let out a satisfying laugh as I saw my broken window. As I looked back down at the homeless man, I bent down and removed the black eye patch off his head.

"It's a pretty nice fit, if I do say so myself." I walked like a stud out of the alley. That's when I saw him again. The pimp. The purple pimp. The one that I flipped off. My eye went wide as I nearly crapped my pants. He started jay walking across the street. Before he could get to the middle divider, my ass was already up the apartment stairs.

Rachael's POV

Okay, I'll be honest; I've been sleeping in this closet for a good ten minutes now. I have no idea what's happened in those minutes at all. All I know is that I hear my apartment door creeping open and footsteps slowly entering. '_What time is it anyway? Is that Donte coming back home from dropping the hooker off? Ugh, this is so boring. I wish he would just get slapped so I didn't have to be in here. I can't even see what's recording on the camera cause it's so cramped in this damn closet.' _The footsteps sound like Donte entered the living room. I swear I start to hear arguing. It's definitely Donte and the woman arguing. I pressed my ear to the closet wall to hear anything. Couldn't hear a sound. _'Well, this is no use, especially when he's not insight of the camera and I can't hear 'em." _I cautiously opened the closet door and checked to the left and right of me. '_Was the window always like that?"_ I scooted out of the closet as the arguing turned into shouting.

"I've gotta get this on camera." I whispered to myself. The tripod was stuck and I couldn't get the camera off the top of it.

"Screw it. I just want to see this with my own eyes." I crept out of the bedroom, down the small hall and into the kitchen where I could finally hear what the woman was saying to Donte.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant to say!" I heard Donte say.

"Just forget it okay!" I hid behind the kitchen island as the woman Donte picked up stormed up to the door. "And next time you shave; try standing an inch or two closer to the blade!" The door slammed and the room became silent. _'Ouch. I think I heard Donte's ego being crushed. Oh well. On with the bet.' _I bounced up, onto my feet and looked over at Donte.

"What the fuck is on your face?" he looked at me annoyed.

"It's an eye-patch, Rachael. We'll discuss it later."

"Fine." I looked over at the door. "So what happened . . . Donte? Don't want to talk about it?" he shook his head and sighed.

"I called her a slut in the heat of the moment."

"Heat of what moment?" he looked at me like I was some dumbass. "I was sleeping, Donte. Don't be difficult, just tell me what happened." He grabbed his coat from the rack and his car keys from the counter.

"Just forget it. I'll be back with another one. Bye."

". . . Bye, Donte." The door closed and I was alone. The apartment seemed so cold; there must be a draft somewhere. I sat myself down on my bed, rewound the vide tape and played it back.

Cragen's Van

The van door slid open unexpectedly and Olivia stood in front.

"Olivia, what are you doing back here?" Cragen asked with worry in his voice.

"That bastard upstairs called me a slut. I'm not doing this anymore."

"But Liv, we need you—"

"I'm not doing it. I'm going to go get changed." She left the van obviously angry. Cragen looked away and let out a heavy depressed sigh. A moment passed then he turned around in his seat to face his passenger.

"Okay Casey, it's your turn."

A/N: I just wanted to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far:

ChrisMeloniismysexymanbeast…

KaydenceRei

Jamie

RENThead2006,

Thank you all, much love.


End file.
